


Как долго я хранил свою любовь к тебе

by Kana_Go



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: После возвращения на "Гермес" Марк воссоединяется с Крисом





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My love for you, so long I've been savin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979665) by [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed). 



— Не двигайся, ради бога.  
Крис положил руку Марку на плечо, останавливая намеченное движение. У Марка ныло все тело, и он пытался найти наименее болезненное положение.   
— Я тебе дам кой-какие хорошие таблетки, если полежишь спокойно.   
— Если бы я получил хорошие таблетки, я бы полежал спокойно, — пожаловался Марк, глядя, как Крис натягивает нитриловые перчатки. — Если не считать пары сломанных ребер, я в порядке. За мной присматривали лучшие умы НАСА.   
— Ты с ними на нормальную связь год не выходил. Ты уж прости, но я проведу полное обследование.   
— Гад, — буркнул Марк. — Я думал, первый за год разговор с живым человеком будет поласковее, а тут сплошные команды.   
Крис только рассмеялся. Марк тяжело сглотнул: он в самом деле соскучился по этому звуку.   
Он лежал на кровати, раздетый до белья, а Крис хмурился на шрам у него на животе.   
— Сам себя штопал?  
— Ага, не самая аккуратная работа.   
Марк приподнял голову и взглянул на шрам — уродливый, честно говоря, мешанина бугристой плоти, перечеркнутая бледной полосой.  
Крис ощупал шрам, осторожно вдавливая пальцы.  
— Ни инфекции, ни осложнений?  
Марк мотнул головой. Крис в последний раз провел пальцем по шраму, потом перешел к миллиарду других порезов и синяков.   
Лицо у Криса было напряженное, пока он ощупывал ребра, бормоча извинения каждый раз, когда Марк шипел от боли. Марк понимал, что слишком худой, слишком долго экономил на еде, учитывая физические нагрузки.   
— Сядь-ка. — Крис поддержал Марка, пока тот поднимался.  
Марк вздрогнул и потянулся навстречу прикосновению.   
— Ты как, нормально?  
Марк кивнул, хотя у него перехватило горло. Крис сжал его плечо и продолжил осмотр. Марк закрыл глаза и уронил голову на грудь.   
— У тебя на спине больше синяков, чем кожи. — Крис надавил на позвоночник, простучал нижнюю часть легких.  
— Да, я в кратер вмазался, пока ехал в марсоходе.   
— Кратер?  
— Он на меня выскочил, и я скатился.   
Крис замер.  
— Как это выскочил?  
— Марс вообще коварный ублюдок.   
— Ладно, хорошо. Еще какие-нибудь травмы после экстремального вождения?  
Марк помотал головой:  
— Я был в скафандре, и он меня неплохо защитил.   
— Что ж, уже что-то.  
Крис отошел, стянул перчатки и положил их в контейнер для биоопасных отходов.   
— Ну? — поинтересовался Марк. — Каков прогноз, док?  
— Тебе надо поесть и принять чертов душ, Крис. Я забинтую ребра, дам тебе обезболивающее, и ты сможешь помыться, как только сумеешь поднять руки.   
— Проточная горячая вода кажется сейчас невероятно привлекательной.  
— Да уж не сомневаюсь. — Крис принес широкий эластичный бинт. — Будет больно.   
Он не соврал.   
***  
  
Марк был чистым. Невероятно.   
— Да, мы тоже очень рады, — заметил Мартинес.   
Марк с набитым — наконец-то не картошкой — ртом показал ему средний палец. Пришлось напомнить себе не торопиться: желудок съежился из-за ограниченных пайков, и едва ли рвота со сломанными ребрами — приятная штука.   
Льюис и Крис висели над душой, будто он был тающей снежинкой.  
— Сядьте, я из-за вас дергаюсь, — Марк ткнул пальцем в поднос Льюис. — Ешь. Я на твоей совести сыграю, если придется.   
— Марк, знаешь… — начала Льюис.   
— Ох, умоляю. Давай не будем. Вообще. Вы за мной вернулись, а шанс на благополучный исход был невелик. Станем квиты и будем жить дальше.  
— Я… — заикнулась Льюис.   
Марк вскинул бровь. Она покачала головой и улыбнулась, пусть и бледновато.   
— Если хотите за что-то извиниться, вы все должны просить прощения за то, что не прихватили побольше интересных видео. Почему именно «Счастливые дни»?  
— Это классика!   
***  
  
Первый вечер на «Гермесе» проходил… странно. Марк все не мог успокоиться и около часа ходил по кораблю, прежде чем вернулся к себе.   
— Я не привык, что есть время на сон… на Марсе было слишком шумно, слишком много всего могло пойти не так. К тому факту, что обо всем этом больше не нужно волноваться, надо еще привыкнуть.  
Марку больше не требовалось вести видеодневник, но он уже привык, и — странное дело — нуждался в чем-то из прошедшего года. Надо было потихоньку снова привыкать к цивилизации.   
— Мои ребра прекрасно заживают… большие порции и один из лучших докторов НАСА с этим справятся… только не говорите Крису, что я его так назвал…  
В дверь постучали. Марк остановил запись и открыл.   
— Один из лучших докторов НАСА?  
— Ты что, подслушивал? — возмутился Марк.  
— Я шел тебя проверить, — пожал плечами Крис. — Услышал, что ты разговариваешь, и решил убедиться, что не прерываю чей-то визит.   
— Ты меня уже утром осматривал, — напомнил Марк.   
Крис закатил глаза:  
— Не как врач, тупица.   
— О, — сказал Марк. — Прости.   
Он отступил, позволив Крису войти.   
— Все еще сообщения записываешь?  
— Привычка, — объяснил Марк. — Помогала не свихнуться.   
Крис кивнул.   
— Записи оставил на Марсе?  
— Да, ты вообще модуль тот видел? Если б я решил забрать жесткие диски с собой, пришлось бы на орбиту на нем верхом ехать.   
— Я б заплатил, чтобы на это взглянуть. — Крис присел на койку, будто и не было всего этого времени.   
Марк сглотнул, прежде чем отвечать.  
— Не, я пират, а не ковбой, — голос все еще звучал хрипло.   
— Я хочу об этом знать?  
— Марс регулируется морским правом… — начал Марк.  
Крис вскинул руки:  
— Я могу сопоставить факты, умник.   
— Умник? Завидовать нехорошо, Крис.   
Крис покачал головой, подавив смешок.  
— У тебя правда все нормально? Наверное, впечатления захлестывают… после возвращения.  
Марк кивнул:  
— Есть немного. Я отвык, что не надо за все переживать. У нас достаточно еды, полно материалов для ремонта, мы можем общаться с НАСА. И чем я раньше весь день занимался?  
— С растениями валандался или что-то в том духе.   
— Скукотища, — отозвался Марк.   
— Ловлю на слове, чувак, — заметил Крис. — Но это тебе жизнь спасло, так что я, наверное, промолчу.   
— Полегче, — отозвался Марк. — Нюни тут у меня распускаешь?  
— Господи, ну ты и идиот. Иди сюда.   
— Я… — Марк колебался, и сердце больно колотилось в ребра. Он встряхнулся, встал и подошел к Крису.   
— Я по тебе скучал, — промурлыкал Крис, когда Марк сел рядом и почувствовал его тепло.   
Крис развернулся к нему и поцеловал в губы. Это было… неожиданно, хотя и не очень, они не делали ничего подобного больше года, и Марк не стал отвечать на поцелуй, хотя надо было бы…  
Крис отстранился прежде, чем Марк успел.   
— Бля, — выдохнул Марк.  
Он много чего позабыл, включая ощущение от человеческого контакта. Команда на прикосновения не скупилась, особенно сейчас, после его возвращения, но это другое.   
— «Бля» в хорошем смысле?  
Марк кивнул и притянул Криса в еще один поцелуй.   
— Хотел это сделать сразу же, как до тебя дотянусь.   
— Мы были в космосе, — возразил Марк.   
— Тогда хорошо, что я подождал. — Крис наклонил Марку голову и поцеловал его в шею.  
Марк залез Крису под толстовку и ухмыльнулся, когда Крис резко выдохнул ему в ухо.   
— Ладно, у тебя ребра сломаны, так что сегодня особого веселья не выйдет, наверное.  
— Да брось.   
— Я сказал, особого не выйдет, а не вообще не выйдет, — широко улыбнулся Крис. — Дай-ка я тебе помогу раздеться.   
— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Марк.   
Снимать одежду было… больно, но Крис был осторожен, а когда Марк остался с голым торсом, проверил и поправил бинты.  
— Обезболивающее принял?  
— Да, доктор, — закатил глаза Марк. — Если ты еще не заметил, я способен о себе позаботиться. Ну, знаешь. На Марсе.   
— Ты вечно мне это припоминать будешь?  
— Ага. — Марк потянул Криса за толстовку. — Снимай.   
Крис поднялся, чтобы раздеться, а Марк за ним наблюдал.   
— Наслаждаешься шоу?  
— Да, черт побери, — отозвался Марк.  
Крис улыбнулся:  
— В любое время в качестве ответной услуги, чувак.   
Кивнув, Марк расстегнул штаны и спустил их.   
— Ложись, — Крис вытащил из кармана штанов смазку.   
— Серьезно? — рассмеялся Марк. — Ты чертову смазку принес?  
Крис дернул плечами, но на щеках его появился румянец.   
— А ты жалуешься?  
Марк помотал головой:  
— Не думаю.  
Марк опустился на койку, пытаясь не застонать от боли. Созданию нужного настроения боль не способствовала. Крис лег рядом. Койки были довольно узкие, но они умостились.   
— Уверен, что все нормально? — спросил Крис, неуверенно протянув руку.   
— Я не сломаюсь.  
Марк поцеловал его снова, просто потому, что мог. Языком он раскрыл Крису рот и прижался теснее. Крис тихо простонал ему в губы, скользнул ладонью вниз и потер большим пальцем косточку над бедром.   
— Тощий, блин, какой, — он открыл тюбик и вылил немного смазки в руку.   
— Это ненадолго, — Марк куснул Криса за шею и выругался, когда Крис обхватил его член. — О, бля, я тоже долго не продержусь. Черт.   
Крис хохотнул и укусил Марка за нижнюю губу, когда тот приоткрыл рот от удовольствия. Марк умудрился нашарить смазку, растереть ее по ладони, пролив немного на простынь, и обхватить член Криса.   
— А, блин, — выдохнул Крис и наклонил голову посмотреть, как Марк дрочит ему.   
Он потер большим пальцем под самой головкой, и Марк ругнулся, дернулся и кончил — в самом деле слишком быстро.   
Он выдохнул извинение Крису в рот.  
— Нормально, не извиняйся, — ответил Крис, толкаясь бедрами ему в кулак.   
— Намек понял, — Марк, задыхаясь, целовал его, потом вывернул кисть и свободной рукой легонько сжал его яйца.  
Крис застонал в поцелуй.   
Отстранившись, Марк смотрел, как он тяжело дышит и толкается навстречу. Как же он по этому скучал. Он не мог решить, подразнить Криса, заставить его умолять или довести его до оргазма.   
— Блядь, Марк, — выдохнул Крис.  
Марк ускорился, рассудив, что когда ему станет лучше, у них будет достаточно времени, чтобы повторить помедленнее.   
Сбивчиво подавшись вперед и коротко застонав, Крис кончил. Марк продолжал поглаживать его член, пока Крис между поцелуями не попросил перестать.   
Крис пошарил по полу, выудил майку Марка и вытер об нее руку. Марк нахмурился, но последовал его примеру.   
— Теперь можешь шмотки постирать, — заметил Крис.  
Он помог Марку устроиться так, чтобы обоим было удобно. Марк едва мог двигаться. Крис положил голову ему на плечо и обнял за талию.   
— В жопу, — сонно отозвался Марк.   
— Как только ребра срастутся, чувак.   
— Ловлю на слове, — сказал Марк.  
Он уже почти заснул, когда Крис снова заговорил:  
— Я просто обязан спросить… ты на Марсе дрочил?  
Марк чуть не закашлялся.  
— Большую часть времени я был слишком занят или измотан, или ранен, или все одновременно, чтобы встало. Но да, пока был в жилом модуле.   
— Извращенец, — заметил Крис. — Ты ведь обо мне думал, да?  
— Разумеется, — тихо ответил Марк.   
Думал. Ему стало немного не по себе, когда он сообразил, что дрочил, пока Крис все еще верил, что он мертв.   
— Эй, ты как?  
— Нормально, — Марк покачал головой. — Я не знал, что они не сообщили вам, что я жив… это было за несколько месяцев до того, как они сказали тебе.   
— Знаю, — сумрачно отозвался Крис. — Постой, ты что… дрочил на меня, пока я тебя оплакивал?  
Марк скривился.  
— Жуть какая, — заметил Крис. — Гребаное НАСА.   
— Гребаное НАСА, — согласился Марк.  
— Я уверен, ты найдешь способ извиниться, — Крис улегся поудобнее.  
— Я найду? — переспросил Марк. — Пошел в жопу, чувак.  
— Вот это правильно. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
